Le cas biélorusse
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Ça y est ! Russie ne supporte plus sa sœur ! Malheureusement, celle-ci sans fiche un peu, au grand damne du blond ! Ah, attendez, il a peut être une idée... (résumé étrange, je l'accorde)
1. Chapter 1

**Godmorgen à tous ! Et oui, je suis de retour sur le fandom Hetalia ! Aujourd'hui, début de fic LietBela au programme ! Elle ne sera sûrement pas très longue d'ailleurs. Alors, j'ai regardé les fics... Il n'y en a pas une seule sur le LietBela en français... Ceci est donc la première fic agréée LietBela en français ! (j'en suis un peu fière quand même...) Pourquoi écrire dessus ? Parce que c'est un de mes OTP ! Et qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble ! 3 Et j'ai lu dans un livre une phrase qui m'a encore plus boosté :**

 **"Après octobre 17, la Taryba concentra sur elle l'hostilité des bolcheviks qui lancèrent l'idée du Litbel, un état qui associerait la Litanie et la Biélorussie."**

 **C'est écrit, et ça m'a fait pousser une crise de fangirlisme pendant toutes les vacances !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya !**

* * *

Russie lisait son courrier. Sa maison était vraiment calme. Depuis la dissolution de l'Union Soviétique, il regrettait le départ de tous ses amis et de ses sœurs. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Cette dissolution avait au moins permis de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Biélorussie. Il aimait sa sœur, mais elle était un peu... Collante. Et elle lui faisait un peu peur (mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à ses alliés !). Il examina ses lettres de plus près. Une lettre d'États-Unis aux couleurs du drapeau américain (ce garçon était vraiment un mégalomane), une de Chine, la facture de gaz d'Ukraine, et une lettre sans nom. Intrigué, Russie l'ouvrit : "Marions-nous !" était écrit au moins mille fois sur le papier. Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! Biélorussie avait vraiment un problème ! Pourquoi le harcelait-elle comme ça ? A cause d'elle, il avait peur tout le temps ! Peur qu'elle ne surgisse et ne lui saute dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Soudain, un éclair de génie le frappa. Mais oui, il savait comment faire pour se débarrasser de sa sœur ! Enfin, débarrasser était un bien grand mot : il n'allait quand même pas la tuer ! Il lâcha un petit rire machiavélique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son plan en action et il aurait enfin la paix.

...

Lituanie préparait le thé de l'après-midi. D'habitude, c'était Estonie qui s'en chargeait : c'est pour ça que le jeune homme espérait ne rien omettre. Sinon, il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Russie ! Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait pour le mieux : le thé infusait tranquillement, il avait sorti le miel et la confiture, sans oublier les petits gâteaux. Les tasses avaient été essuyées, la samovar sortie. Il avait pris le bon thé, et à part un petit chipage de gâteau de la part de Lettonie, il n'y avait pas d'incidents à déplorer.

"C'est très gentil de ta part de t'occuper du thé, Lituanie. lança une voix dans son dos.

\- Aaaaaaaah!"

Le balte n'avait pas réussi à retenir son cri. Il se retourna tout tremblotant.

"Russie-san ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver ! bégaya le brun.

\- C'est parce que je suis très discret, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en prenant un gâteau.

\- Oui bien sûr."

Le jeune homme n'osait pas le contredire. Russie chantonnait joyeusement tout en regardant le lituanien. Ce dernier déglutit : comment pouvait-on avoir un visage aussi serein et faire aussi peur en même temps ?! Il regarda discrètement autour de lui. Personne aux alentours : Estonie et Lettonie n'allaient donc pas pouvoir l'aider à s'extirper de cette conversation. Il essaya de sourire au russe pour ne pas montrer sa peur (tentative vaine), et commença en balbutiant :

"Que faites-vous ici Russie-san ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Je cherchais quelqu'un, mais je l'ai trouvé !" répondit le blond en souriant.

La peur de Lituanie s'accentua encore plus : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas sur Estonie ou Lettonie que la malchance s'acharnait ? Son corps trembla.

"Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose Russie-san ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer d'une chose..."

Il s'approcha du balte, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui pétrifia Lituanie.

"Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à Biélorussie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? répondit-il paniqué.

\- Tu la regardes beaucoup. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on tourne autour de mes sœurs..."

Lituanie crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il pensait que Russie allait lui régler son compte parce que Biélorussie lui plaisait ! Il déglutit, et son corps trembla. Russie sembla le remarquer, car il s'éloigna légèrement. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, comme pour angoisser encore plus le brun. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme. Le russe ajouta enfin :

"Mais tu es mon ami Lituanie. Tu pourrais essayer de te rapprocher d'elle."

Cette phrase fut comme une délivrance pour le lituanien. Mais il était aussi vraiment surpris par la réaction du blond : d'habitude, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche de sa famille, et là, il ne bronchait pas suite à son attirance pour Biélorussie ! Et si c'était un piège ? Et si il faisait exprès de le rassurer pour le piéger ? Ou même peut être pire... A cette pensée, Lituanie trembla de nouveau, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Russie, qui sourit, accentuant encore plus le peur du brun.

"Que penses-tu de ma sœur ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien... C'est une très jolie fille. Et elle a... Un fort caractère... tenta d'expliquer Lituanie, sans froisser le russe.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

\- Euh..."

Il ne savait quoi répondre. Comment Russie le prendrait-il ? Allait-il "l'étirer", comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Lettonie ? L'angoisse monta en lui. Il essaya de formuler une réponse claire, mais pas explicite.

"Même si c'était le cas, elle ne me remarque jamais. C'est comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Ça peut s'arranger !"

Lituanie fut surpris. Alors le russe était vraiment sincère ? Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal ?

"Je ne comprends pas Russie-san...

\- C'est pourtant simple. Biélorussie est ma sœur, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je suis sûr que tu peux la rendre heureuse Lituanie ! Tu ne voudrais pas l'inviter à sortir ? Ça lui ferrait prendre l'air et lui changerait les idées !

\- Je... Elle ne viendra pas. Elle se fiche de moi, il n'y a que vous qu'y comptiez pour elle, Russie-san...

\- C'est pour cette raison que je vais t'aider !"

Le lituanien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Russie allait l'aider ! Il allait faire quelque chose pour lui ! Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de gentillesse de sa part.

"Où comptes-tu l'emmener ? le questionna le russe.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je pensais au restaurant. Il y en a un très bon à Vilnius.

\- Et ça lui permettrait de découvrir ton pays !

\- Mais, Russie-san, comment comptez-vous m'aider ?

\- Tu verras !" dit-il en souriant.

Lituanie le trouvait bien mystérieux, mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à l'aider. Mais il ne préféra rien dire : après tout, si ça pouvait permettre à Biélorussie de le remarquer.

"Je te tiendrais au courant." lui dit Russie en s'approchant de la porte.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, et regarda le russe sortir.

...

Biélorussie arpentait les couloirs de la maison de son frère. Elle le cherchait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'évitait : elle était sa sœur après tout ! Elle l'avait cherché partout : dans son bureau, sa chambre, le salon. Mais sa maison était tellement grande : il lui faudrait sûrement une bonne heure pour fouiller toutes les innombrable pièce qui la composaient. Heureusement que la jeune fille connaissait tous les recoins de la demeure.

"Biélorussie ! l'appela une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Grand frère !"

La jeune fille se retourna, et se précipita sur le russe. Elle lui sauta au cou et manqua de l'étouffer tant elle le serrait fort. Russie était légèrement crispé : la présence de sa sœur le mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise.

"Marions-nous ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire.

\- Non. lui répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

\- Siiii ! Marions-nous, marions-nous, marions-nous, marions-nous...

\- Ça suffit Biélorussie ! Je vais finir par me fâcher !"

Il essayait de se montrer le plus convaincant possible, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. La biélorusse se calma tout de même, et lâcha son frère : elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à la détester ! Après avoir repris un peu son souffle, et confiance en lui, le blond continua :

"Je voulais de demander quelque chose...

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Que penses-tu de Lituanie ?"

La joie de la jeune fille se dissipa aussitôt. Pourquoi son frère lui parlait de cet homme inutile ?! Déjà, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne lequel des trois était Lituanie : était-ce le petit insolent ? Ou alors le grand sérieux à lunette ? Non, c'était peut être le brun qui était ami avec le blond travesti ?

"Lituanie... C'est le brun non ...?" lui dit-elle un peu gênée.

Aie. La tâche allait se montrer plus ardue que Russie ne le pensait : sa sœur ne différenciait même pas les trois baltes !

"Oui... C'est le brun...

\- Il est inutile et insipide. s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

\- Je te trouve bien dure avec lui. Il est mon ami je te rappelle."

Un silence s'installa entre le frère et la sœur : Biélorussie avait peur d'avoir contrarié son frère.

"Tu es fâché grand frère ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Non !

\- Tant mieux ! Alors marions-nous !

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour ça ! Lituanie aimerait t'inviter à sortir. Aurais-tu la gentillesse d'accepter ?

\- Je ne veux pas ! Il ne m'intéresse pas !"

C'est bien ce que le russe craignait : sa sœur se fichait éperdument du lituanien ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un bon argument pour que celle-ci accepte.

"Tu sais, je serrais très triste et fâché que tu refuses son invitation..." commença Russie.

Le sang de Biélorussie ne fit qu'un tour : il ne fallait pas que son frère soit en colère contre elle ! Non, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il fallait qu'elle reste sa petite sœur chérie pour pouvoir se marier avec lui !

"Vr... Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui. Je serais très fâché si Lituanie venait me voir en me disant que tu avais décliné son invitation."

La jeune fille affichait une mine boudeuse. Russie espérait que son stratagème avait fonctionné.

"D'accord. répondit la biélorusse en boudant. Je vais aller à son rendez-vous...

\- Tu es adorable petite sœur."

Il lui embrassa la joue, puis se dépêcha de partir, pour éviter que la jeune fille ne lui saute de nouveau au cou.

...

Russie jubilait en son fort intérieur. Son plan fonctionnait pour l'instant. Bientôt, sa sœur ne passerait plus son temps à lui courir après. Il ne restait plus à faire en sorte que son rendez-vous avec Lituanie se passe pour le mieux...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^**

 **Ah, et mes rythmes de parutions sont toujours aussi bizarres. Le chapitre 2 est donc en cours d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir le poster rapidement ! ^^"**

 **Vi ses senere !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hej ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! (je m'excuse pour l'attente...) Ici est donc relaté (waouh, je parle bien) la suite des péripéties de Lituanie, et son rendez-vous avec Béla ! Aller, on lui souhaite tous bonne chance !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 ** _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Lituanie n'en revenait pas : il avait enfin obtenu un rendez-vous avec Biélorussie ! Il était un peu stressé : l'opportunité ne se représenterait sûrement jamais. Il fallait que ce rendez-vous soit parfait ! Le rendez-vous n'était que dans trois semaines, mais le balte était déjà en train de tout organiser et planifier. Sa table de restaurant avait été réservée, il avait préparé sa tenue pour le soir, et il avait prévu tout un tas d'endroits à aller visiter ou pour se promener. Lituanie était si heureux : il allait enfin passer une soirée avec Biélorussie ! Il avait tout de même un peu peur : la jeune femme était vraiment obnubilée par son frère. Et si elle refusait de lui prêter attention ? Et si elle partait dès le début ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça ! Il lui fallait des pensées joyeuses pour ce rendez-vous.

Le jour J arriva enfin, ce qui rendit Lituanie encore plus angoissé. Il s'était habillé très élégamment, et était en avance de deux heures. Le stress lui serait l'estomac, et il priait en secret pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. Peu avant l'arrivée de Biélorussie, une grande ombre et deux plus petites se glissèrent dans le restaurant, et se cachèrent derrière une table près de celle où se situait Lituanie.

"Ru... Russie-san, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda une petite voix.

\- Nous devons vérifier le déroulement du rendez-vous, Lettonie. Et aussi aider notre ami Lituanie, tu n'es pas d'accord, Estonie ?

\- On a l'aire suspect, caché comme ça... avoua l'estonien.

\- C'est parce que votre sœur est terrifiante et obsédée par vous que vous voulez l'aider, Russie-san ? demanda le letton.

\- Lettonie, tais-toi !

\- Et bien... C'est sûrement pour ça oui. avoua le russe. Et il est temps que Biélorussie se trouve quelqu'un !

\- Donc vous voulez-vous en débarrasser ?

\- Lettonie ! cria presque Estonie.

\- Tu as de la chance que nous devons être discret Lettonie." répondit Russie en posant sa main sur la tête du plus petit des Baltes.

Celui-ci frissonna, de peur de la menace, et n'ajouta rien. Biélorussie fit enfin son apparition. Elle était à l'heure, mais portait toujours sa robe habituelle. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, Lituanie se leva et alla l'accueillir avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

"Merci d'être venu. Vous êtes magnifique, comme d'habitude." bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, prit le bouquet et l'observa. Il était très beau. Même son frère ne lui avait jamais offert de si belles fleurs...

"Merci. articula-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Bien joué, Lituanie !" dit Russie tout bas, de son côté.

Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent leur table. Le lituanien aida d'abord la jeune femme à s'installer, puis il s'assit en face. Les commandes se déroulèrent dans le silence. Biélorussie sirotait son verre et Lituanie la regardait.

"Il faudrait peut être qu'un deux lance la conversation... constata Estonie, toujours derrière la table avec Lettonie et Russie.

\- Le pauvre... Il a l'air tellement anxieux... continua le plus jeune des Baltes.

\- Il faut trouver une solution... ajouta Russie. Je sais ! Nous allons nous déguiser en serveur pour aller lui parler !

\- Surtout pas ! intervint Estonie. Il faut que Lituanie apprenne à se débrouiller seul. Et puis, je suis sûr que votre sœur nous remarquerait.

\- Hmm. Tu marques un point Estonie. Attendons encore un peu."

De son côté, Lituanie essayait de se retenir de tomber dans les pommes. Biélorussie était vraiment devant lui. Dans un restaurant en plus. Il fallait qu'il se fasse violence pour continuer à respirer calmement, et sans paraître pour un fou aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il passait son temps à la regarder. Plus exactement, il l'a dévorait des yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui cogner la tête. Le lituanien se retourna, et vit Russie, Lettonie et Estonie derrière une table. Il se figea une seconde. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ?! Il ne manquait plus que Pologne, et ils seraient tous au complet ! Est-ce que Russie ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'il était venu en personne voir comment il se débrouillait ? Cette pensée ne rassura pas Lituanie, bien au contraire. Il se retourna discrètement de nouveau vers Russie. Ce dernier lui fit un léger geste de la main : Il semblait inciter le lituanien à se lancer. Ce dernier se sentit soulagé, et dit enfin quelque chose à l'adresse de Biélorussie :

"Comment allez-vous ?

\- Il n'a pas plus intelligente comme question ? demanda Russie aux deux autres baltes.

\- Je trouve que c'est un bon début... répondit Lettonie.

\- Oui, il pourra lancer une conversation avec." assura Estonie.

Biélorussie, elle, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi était-elle venue. Elle lâcha finalement :

"Oui...

\- Tant mieux !" embraya le brun à la suite.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence avant que Lituanie ne reprenne.

"J'aimerais savoir... Quels sont vos passe-temps ?"

Alors là, la jeune fille ne s'y attendait pas. Pourquoi diable lui poser une question pareille ? Devait-elle répondre ? Parce qu'elle n'avait accepté ce rendez-vous uniquement pour faire plaisir à Russie. Elle n'était pas là pour répondre aux questions du brun ! Mais Biélorussie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de son frère si le lituanien lui racontait la soirée. Elle grommela dans sa barbe et répondit :

"J'aime passer du temps avec mon frère...

\- Vous aimez beaucoup votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui..."

Lituanie sourit comme un bienheureux. Biélorussie trouva ça complétement stupide, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver le lituanien... Mignon. Oui, même la pensée lui semblait complètement improbable ! La jeune fille fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un serveur. Celui-ci parti, elle se pencha sur son plat : tout compte fait, les plats lituaniens n'avaient pas l'air si immangeable que ça... Elle fut de nouveau interrompu dans sa contemplation, par Lituanie cette fois.

"Vous souvenez vous de notre cohabitation ?"

Le jeune homme semblait vraiment décidé à discuter. Cependant, ses propos surprirent Biélorussie : de quelle cohabitation parlait-il ? Ah oui ! celle du XIIIème siècle !* Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de souvenirs de cette époque : elle n'était encore qu'une petite nation !

"Vaguement... répondit-elle au jeune homme.

\- Oui, mes souvenirs ne sont guère meilleurs. Néanmoins, je dois en conserver plus que vous."

C'était sûrement vrai. Le lituanien était un peu plus âgé qu'elle durant cette période. Comme pour échapper à cette conversation, elle plongea sa fourchette dans son plat, et la mit dans sa bouche. Le goût la surpris : elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi bon ! Lituanie pouvait donc peut être lui réserver quelques surprises... Elle reprit un morceau de Cepelinai* tout en écoutant le jeune homme raconter son histoire.

Lituanie, quant à lui, essayait de parler le plus sereinement possible. La soirée se passait sans encombre, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mieux, Biélorussie semblait même commencer à s'ouvrir un peu ! Il ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Lituanie était de plus en plus absorbé par son monologue, jusqu'au moment où, ne faisant plus attention aux alentours, fit un grand geste et renversa les verres sur la jeune femme. Aussitôt, il se mit à bégayer :

"Je... Je suis vraiment désolé !"

Il se rua vers elle pour tacher d'essuyer ses dégâts. Biélorussie, elle, était assez agacée, mais ne dit rien. De son son côté, Russie commençait à être inquiet :

"J'espère que ce sera le seul incident de la soirée...

\- Malheureusement, déglutit Estonie, connaissant Lituanie, ça risque de s'aggraver...

\- Oui. confirma Lettonie. Il est très maladroit lorsqu'il est nerveux. Et votre sœur l'inquiète un peu.

\- Lettonie, chut !"

Et effectivement, les deux baltes avaient raison. Lituanie, tellement occupé à laver sa maladresse, ne fit pas attention que son bras s'était agrippé à la nappe. Dans un mouvement, il fit se renverser la nappe et son contenu sur Biélorussie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir et lança un regard furieux au jeune homme. Ce dernier bégaya des centaines d'excuses, pendant que la jeune femme l'insultait copieusement. Elle sortie finalement du restaurant, furieuse et bien décidé à ne plus jamais revoir le lituanien.

Celui-ci resta sur place pendant un long moment, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il avait fait, et malheureux. Russie, lui, resta caché. Son plan ne se passait pas comme prévu : ça allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait...

* * *

* En rapport avec le Grand Duché de Lituanie, qui s'étendait de la Lituanie à la Mer Noire (et qui englobait donc la Biélorussie).

* Un plat lituanien composé de boulettes de pomme de terre râpées et farcies avec de la viande.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et au plaisir de vous retrouver ! (dans très longtemps, car j'ai beaucoup de travail et un chapitre pas encore rédigé ^^")**

 **Et un grand merci à Guest et MyoLovi pour leur review ! ^^**


End file.
